


Dinner and a Show - June 10, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Breakfast and a Show [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 10





	Dinner and a Show - June 10, 2020

Dinner time in the Great Hall. This evening the tables were set quite formally. Table clothes, the best china of the most ancient patterns, the most fancy of food. Even the action station where Brian the Obvious Murderer and Ricardo were doing hibachi that evening was shining.

Over the sching/sching of the twin swords slicing, dicing, and flipping food, Dumbledore stood.

"Good evening, students. Tonight we have a special graduation ceremony. After much studying, remedial potions, repeat courses, 15 long years of study, and finally a large infusion of cash from his father, Marcus Flint is graduating from Hogwarts," announced Dumbledore.

"That's got to be a record for how long to graduate. Is it, Mione?" asked Lavender Brown.

"Oh for fuck sake, that is NOT. MY. NAME!" screeched Hermione. "But yes, 15 years is now the record. It was previously held by Unfurth the not quite Literate at 13 years."

"And now, his head of house will escort him out of the hall and to the Hogwarts Private Express to take him back to London to begin his career," Dumbeldore said.

Snape descended from the head table and began escorting Flint from the Great Hall. As they walked between the two long tables of students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, they began to throw green glitter on them both, but mostly on Flint.

When they arrived at the door, Oliver Wood stepped from the shadows and gave Flint a massive kiss. 

"Congrats baby! You did it!" Wood shouted.

"I didn't know that..."Neville started.

"Yes, Neville, all wizards are gay. Come on, ma dude," Harry said as he began snogging Cormac.

"Graduation and a Show!" Minerva said, raising her glass in the air.


End file.
